The Bonds of a Best Friend
by obsidianLight16
Summary: A dream that seems too real to let go and the chance at seeing something for what it really is.


**A/N: Another one of my very first fics that I never posted. Um... it's got a little bit of everything in it so... **

**I hope you enjoy it ;D **

**Warning: Language, slight violence, anything else you think needs one...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing at all...**

**Told in Naruto's POV :)**

* * *

><p><em>I once had a dream<em>

_It was a sad…sad dream_

_Where I couldn't protect those precious to me_

_You…_

_You were the closest_

_The once I depended on_

_I breathed_

_Just to see your face_

_Lived through the hurt, hate, loathe thrown at me_

_All to be with you_

_Where are you now?_

_We fought_

_And laughed_

_Became the best of friends_

_Then one day_

_You were gone_

_I told you once upon a time_

_That I would chase you to the ends of the Earth_

_I lied that day_

_Because I would chase you 'till the end of time_

_When I first laid eyes_

_On your pale disillusioned form_

_I shouted my guts out_

_Why did you leave?_

_For revenge? To cut ties?_

_When you laughed in my face_

_The world around me shattered_

_When you plunged a hole in my lung_

_The will to live crumbled_

_And when you left me lying_

_On the cold wet ground_

_(I was conscious, did you know?)_

_My soul ceased to exist._

_Black clouds enveloped me_

_And I was lost_

_White flash awakening_

_The sickening cream-colored walls_

_A beeping monitor_

_An erratic pulse_

_My heart clenches_

_As I come to realize_

_It wasn't a dream_

_Anger, bitterness, resentment_

_My bottled emotions I tried hard to hide…_

_Everything snapped_

_The elastic rubber band had been forced to its limits_

_I wonder…_

_If you heard my scream_

_The agony, the blinding loneliness_

_It all came back_

_I screamed until my throat burned_

_Until the nurses were convinced I went mad_

_Then one thing changed it all_

_Reversed time and sent my world spinning_

_You_

_You, Uchiha Sasuke_

_Walked into the room_

_A slightly frantic light in your eyes_

_They locked with mine_

_Rushing over when you saw me_

_Embraced me_

_The screaming hysterical broken boy_

_Held me close_

_It was a lie…_

_You couldn't be here…_

_I watched you leave with my own eyes!_

_Pulling back you brushed aside loose strands of blonde_

_Spoke a single phrase_

_That cause the gates of Hell to come crashing down_

_"It's okay, I'm here now."_

_Stop…_

_Stop!_

_STOP!_

_Stop lying!_

_You're not real!_

_Get out of my head!_

_You tried to control my thrashing_

_I broke your nose_

_But still_

_You wouldn't let go_

_Why?_

_Please…_

_Don't do this_

_Such a sad dream…_

_You pressed your jaw against mine_

_Weaved trembling fingers into my hair_

_I still_

_To this day_

_Do not know what things you murmured_

_Reassuringly in my ear_

_Warm breath on my skin_

_And I had been soothed_

_Sasuke…_

_My shakings subsided_

_I froze_

_Just like that_

_Waiting for you to vanish_

_But you didn't_

_You seemed shocked_

_Seeing the water cascading_

_Down my tan scarred cheeks_

_And I was happy_

_Over and Over again_

_I cried your name_

_Sasuke_

_Sasuke!_

_Sasuke!_

_You only grasped my shirt tighter_

_How long we stayed_

_In that strange hug_

_I shall never know_

_After you shifted_

_Moving back_

_Moving away_

_My eyes widened_

_Another scream_

_Your lips parted_

_Whispered whilst fading_

_Fading from my sight_

_"I'm sorry…"_

_Sucked into the void_

_A silent cry echoed_

_Yells_

_Worried shouts_

_They mean nothing to me_

_Where am I?_

_Something I wondered for the longest time_

_Had I simply ceased like my soul?_

_I'll never forget_

_The blood-tainted surfaces_

_Words shared_

_Bonds created and destroyed_

_My empty shell_

_The one which held my heart_

_Stopped_

_I gasped_

_My head broke night's water_

_The reason for my existence_

_Gone_

_Would you cry_

_If you were standing at my grave?_

_Sasuke…_

_Sometimes I wonder_

* * *

><p>My thoughts stilled as I inhaled deeply. A foreign scent invaded my nose, making me wheeze and cough for air. Seconds passed before I dared to reveal azure orbs to the world. My eyes widened.<p>

A forest? What the hell was I doing here? Then I remembered. Baa-chan assigned us on a mission to the border of the Fire Country. We were supposed to do a simple scouting for spies…but what happened? It should have gone smoothly since Kakashi was leading. Even the teme and I were starting to get alon-

Wait! Sasuke!

Bolting upright, my eyes searched the clearing. Looking for any sign of him. _Him_, my best friend!

Sakura hadn't crossed my mind until sea-green peered into mine and her exuberant voice rang out. "Kakashi-sensei! He's awake!"

Me? Did something happen to me?

She turned to my sweating form. "Are you alright? Here, lie back down."

I did as I was told, not comprehending.

Silver blocked my line of vision, a visible eye flicking over me. Kakashi may have looked careless, but I could tell he was worried. "Oh Naruto? Glad you could join us, thought we lost you for a second."

"Sensei! That's not even funny!"

"Hai…gomen, gomen ne Sakura."

"Hmph!"

"Fine, I'll go get Sasuke."

Sakura firmly nodded, Kakashi mumbling under his breath before disappearing.

I had come to after hearing Sasuke's name. I lunged and grabbed Sakura's shoulders, startling her. "Sakura-chan! Where's Sasuke? What happened? How is he here?"

The pinkette blinked owlishly, gently removing my hands. She didn't speak until I was sitting in the spot I woke in. "It's fine Naruto, everything's fine."

How odd. Why was she speaking in such a soft tone? A dreadful thought hit me. Panic began to rise. I tried again. "Please…you have to tell me! I don't understand!"

Sakura took a wet cloth from a log beside her. I then noticed. It was dark out, a fire cackling extravagantly no more than ten feet away. Two sleeping bags were rolled out and there was a pot boiling. Beneath me was my own blanket and bag. Camp setup for missions.

My head started to hurt. I'm really so confused!

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what? What is it?"

She shook her head, running the cloth on my brow with her forehead creased in concentration. To say the wet liquid was refreshing would be an understatement! "Two days ago when we were beginning to head to Konoha, a group of missing-nin who followed us created an ambush. They thought we were spies from the Hidden Rock despite our headbands…"

Images formed in my mind as she spoke.

"Our enemies were strong, we were out of our league…" Sakura folded her hands in her lap, averting her gaze. "One slipped past Kakashi-sensei…he went straight for Sasuke-kun. I couldn't do anything, and I've never felt more useless. But _you_ moved. You pushed Sasuke-kun out of the way and took the hit for yourself."

My mouth couldn't move. I was too busy recalling. There was a lot of blood that I felt…darkness too. Had my dream been nothing but a jutsu?

Sakura confirmed my thoughts later. "It was a shock. No one reacted at first. And then you started to scream. The sounds was so harsh, terrible to hear!" She shuddered, rocking back and forth on her heels. "It had…so much pain."

Yeah! I can sort of remember. The damn ninjas fled immediately afterwards, leaving me in excruciating pain.

Sakura gazed at me earnestly. "Sensei said you were trapped in a jutsu similar to the Mangekyo Sharingan. We couldn't break you out of it no matter what. I was scared… it was terrifying." She hesitated before lunging forward and embracing me. Too shocked to move I listened to Sakura babble on. "You kept screaming for Sasuke-kun, crying and screaming. It went on through the night, into the next day."

"And when," my throat was dry, I choked on the words. "When did I stop?" OH KAMI I WOULD NEVER LIVE THIS DOWN! Crying and screaming! For the teme no less!

Sakura drew back, a look of amazement on her face. "Right after you punched Sasuke-kun in the face. It was quiet until he left to wash his face of the blood. You started screaming again but suddenly quit and woke."

That didn't make any sense! "Why would I punch him?" I couldn't say the name anymore. "I mean…I thought I did, but if it was just a jutsu…"

"He was real worried," Sakura quietly said. "He wanted to help you, make you stop. Sasuke-kun went to comfort you. But you wouldn't stop fighting…like you were afraid."

I was silent. None of what happened was real? Fuck those ninja! When I got super mega-strong I would hunt them down and beat the shit outta them! How _dare_ they screw with my mind! Sasuke probably hated me now…the teme comforts me and I thank him by breaking his nose. Real nice. At least _that_ part was real.

Seething with anger, I barely noticed the two other presences coming up behind me. Instead I continued on my rant. _Stupid bastards will pay! I'll slice them into bits and get Akamaru to eat them. I will have them CUT INTO-_

"Um…Naruto?"

My eyes lifted. It was Sakura and she was pointedly staring past my shoulder. First instinct told me to flinch. So I did.

Kakashi had his eyebrow raised in question. "I assume you're feeling a bit better?"

No answer. I was looking straight at Sasuke. Slightly aware that I was _gawking_ and shutting my open jaw, I inwardly cringed. _D-A-M-N! His nose looks real bad!_ And it was all MY fault!

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in my direction.

_Ouch…I knew he'd be pissed…_

He lifted a hand.

Was he going to hug me like Sakura too? And why would he do that anyway?

The hand turned into a fist.

_What the-?_ I cocked my head.

And was sent flying five feet into the air.

"S-Sasuke-kun!"

Sensei sighed and shut his eyes as if he knew this was going to happen.

_Yep,_ I thought as I spit out blood and struggled to get to my feet, _he is definitely off his rocker._ However, I found out is wasn't because of the crooked nose.

"FUCKIN' DOBE! Who the hell told you to get in the way?," he roared.

_Huh?_ I nearly slipped on the dewy grass.

"You're such a burden, stupid moron!" Sasuke was officially scaring me. He was so mad his Sharingan wasn't even activated from all the pressure. And _that_ says something. "We almost lost you! Did you even think of the consequences?"

Not really…I just knew I had to protect him from getting hurt. But now I knew why he was upset. He thought he was going to _lose_ me. Funny, I thought I had already lost him. This newfound observation made me crack. Crack like delicate glass…into laughter. I swear all thought I lost it. Hahaha, there it was again! The word _lost_. Sasuke looked even angrier, a hint of confusion mixed in.

The knot in my stomach (when it got there I will never know) unwound itself and I threw my body forward. Glomping Sasuke head-on. He staggered and fell, me tumbling along. There was minor pain, but I wasn't too focused on that. Rather I was struggling to stop laughing my ass off and prevent emotional tears from falling. "T-Teme!"

Kakashi left then, mumbling about strange kids' behaviors while pulling his book from his pocket. Sakura stood not to far back, a certain gleam of hope in her eyes.

As for Sasuke…he reached up and flicked my nose before grunting out a much more affectionate, "Dobe."

Feigning a scowl, I rolled off his form and stared above. Pitch black greeted me with radiating stars and the moment felt completely entrancing. When you start to appreciate the beauty of everyday things. Those stars were staring down at me, no doubt about it! Sasuke followed suit, both of us lying in content.

I sighed before abruptly remembering. "Oh!" He looked at me. "Sorry for breaking your nose…it was purely accidental!"

He stared awhile longer then turned, softly answering, "It's okay." I waited, there was more he wanted to say. "I'm sorry…I couldn't protect you."

A grin lit up my features and I proceeded to tackle-hug him from where I was. "Thank you," I breathed out.

Sasuke brought his eyes to mine for a brief second, a smirk tugging at his lips. "No…thank you."

"Eh?" I gave him a baffled expression and started to inch away. Why were his eyes glowing with fire? And why was he getting closer?

"Thank you," he repeated, "for reminding me to hit you for damaging my nose." Then Sasuke tackled me further into the ground, fist raised with a full-scale smirk on his face. Eww…I could smell the squishy dirt. And grass stems were getting inside my pants!

My eyes shut as he pulled his hand back and started to swing the clenched fist down. _Ack!_ But they opened just as quickly when the fist merely tapped my cheek instead. I blubbered incoherently. "W-What t-the-?"

Sasuke relaxed on me like I was a giant pillow, casually straddling my waist with a smile replacing his smirk. A _smile!_ One that was genuine too! I was befuzzled. The small smile grew larger at my face. Sasuke shook his head, looking nothing but amused. "Kidding."

"Wha-?" _Teme!_

"Naruto," he cut me off. "Thank you for showing and making me realize…how strong our bond is. I will never forget, I promise."

Now it was my turn. My turn to be serious in my dazzled state. "Just promise me one thing…never leave."

Sasuke looked down at me in astonishment, hands gripping the sides of my jacket. "You think I would leave?" I blinked at him. "Dobe…I would never leave. I've come to see," he murmured, "that it's bonds like these that make a person truly strong. That gives them courage. I'll take Itachi out with my own strength, using these bonds."

Speechlessness. Well…before I chuckled and ruined the mood. I'm sure Sasuke would've been offended if I hadn't spoken next. "Of course Sasuke. That's why you're my best friend." Even if we both knew the obvious fact, we'd never said it aloud to each other's face. _Wonder what he's thinking…_

Sasuke leaned down, leaned down far enough so that his bangs were brushing against my forehead. My breath hitched and I was fully captivated by the look in his obsidian eyes. They weren't empty anymore… Through the thin gap between our bodies a cool gust of air blew, spreading the goosebumps on my neck. A burst of warmth exploded from within and I waited. Waited for his reaction.

"Then it's okay," Sasuke practically whispered. "Because you're my best friend too." He watched my growing grin, returning it afterwards with another quiet, "Dobe."

* * *

><p>- The next morning-<p>

* * *

><p>"We can head for the village in a few hours. It's important to make sure all of my poor tired students are well rested!"<p>

Sakura frowned. "That's just a lame excuse for you to read-"

Kakashi grinned and vanished in a swirl of leaves before she could finish. "Ja!"

"Baka," she growled. The area was in a hush until her eyes brightened and she whirled around to stare at us. "Sasuke-kun, Naruto, are you feeling well enough?"

Sasuke and I exchanged a glance, me answering for the both of us since the teme had been damn moody all morning long! "We're fine Sakura-chan, don't worry." She focused on Sasuke and I rolled my eyes. Frowning I stared off into space.

Things were cool last night, Sasuke talked to me and vise-versa. A normal conversation and then a deeper one when I told him of my dream, or the jutsu I suppose it's rightfully called. Then he woke up next to me when it was dawn and BAM! Freakin' personality change!

Cold stares and totally blowing me off! What a bastard! No wonder I call him teme! And to think it was just a playful nickname… _Not anymore! I actually grew on the Sasuke from yesterday-_ I stopped, furrowing my brow. The Sasuke from yesterday huh? He's still the same person isn't he? A smirk plastered itself onto my face before I could think of it. Two could play at this game! If Sasuke wanted to be weird then I could too!

Sasuke was glaring at me, for NO reason! Or maybe it was because I had latched myself onto him from behind and attempted to cut his air circulation off.

"Saaasssuuukkee!" My voice came out whiney, just like I wanted it to. There were many things Uchiha Sasuke did not like, and that was one of them. "Let's spar! Right here, right now!"

"No."

"But temmeee! Come on! It seems like you have a lot of pent up frustration that begging to be released!"

"Do you want to die?"

My brow twitched and I faltered, but it was unnoticeable. "You couldn't kill me if you tried!" But even as I said those words, my grip slackened and the jutsu's images replayed themselves. Sasuke _could_ kill me. Not physically (I'm starting to doubt that now) but mentally. Aww! I was in a great mood too! Screw the bastard!

From my peripheral vision I saw Sakura moving to hit me. Probably 'cause I was hanging off her beloved 'Sasuke-kun'. As a reflex I ducked…and burst out into sniggers as her fist conked Sasuke on the head. Even though he didn't flinch, I knew it hurt. Sakura packs a hell of a punch! His glare had her bowing before him in seconds.

Ahhh…classic.

While she profusely apologized, half her words not even making sense, I literally rolled backwards in laughter.

Right down a cliff.

"GAAAHHHH!"

Leave it to me to find the one and only cliff in the whole freakin' forest! How did it even get there? WHY ME?

Sakura stopped apologizing long enough to shout my name. By then I had already been caught by the ankle, hoisted back onto stable land, and glowered at by none other than the teme. And then get slapped over the head for being an idiot.

"Itai!" I winced, rubbing the spot where I was hit. "What the hell was that for?"

Sasuke looked ready to hit me again, but restrained himself. "Tch. Usuratonkachi." Then he stepped away. "You said I couldn't leave you…so don't do anything stupid that would make you leave me."

My mouth formed a large 'O'. Knowing him, Sasuke had most likely been brooding over me. What a guy! Oh well, I'll take all the love I can get! "Right! Don't worry about it`ttebayo!"

He looked at the sky a minute later. "And to think you outgrew that dattebayo crap." Sasuke smirked, walking away. "I guess I dobe will always be a dobe…`ttebayo."

"NANI?" How dare he use my word mockingly against me! Beside me Sakura slapped a hand to her face. I ignored that and gave chase to Sasuke who was already a good distance ahead. "Sasuke-teme! Ya prick get back here! Don't you dare think of leaving without me!"

Sasuke stopped and stared over his shoulder, smirking arrogantly. I screeched to a halt five feet away, grinning so hard it hurt. He waited until I was next to him to start walking again. Yeah, Sasuke was a bastard. But he was my best friend of a bastard who would never EVER leave my side. It was the promise of a lifetime!

"What are you smiling at?"

I shook my head good-naturedly. "Nothing."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Dobe."

"Best friend."

He almost, _almost_, tripped. Even when he hurriedly increased his pace, I caught sight of the faint smile on his lips. "Aa…that too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ...Twitch. **

**The amount of cheese in this was ridiculous. I mean, don't get me wrong, I looove cheese. But I was dying here. Hahaha!**

**What do you think?**


End file.
